Different worlds
by Moonlight Bunny
Summary: Sakura comes from a rich and respected family. She lives a perfect life in Tokyo, where she goes to one of Tokyos most prestigous schools and having lots of friends. But when her mother dies, her life suddenly change. Her family moves to Tomoeda. Starting


**Different worlds**

**By Moonlight Bunny**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, even though I'd want to, it's owned by CLAMP.

**Summary:** Sakura comes from a rich and respected family. She lives a perfect life in Tokyo, where she goes to one of Tokyos most prestigous schools and having lots of friends. But when her mother dies, her life suddenly change. Her family moves to Tomoeda. Starting in a new school she soon finds herself trap between two different worlds. Stay among the gods who are reigning or let herself fall into the bottomless pit?

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy, may I ask you a question?" a girl, around seven years old, asked.

"Yes, sure honey. What is it?" the young woman said as she walked towards her little girl.

The young woman was smiling down at her daughter. The little girl had brown hair and twinkling emerald eyes. She had inherited her mother's famous green eyes, but not the hair colour. She had gotten it from her dad. As the young woman stared at her daughter, she couldn't help but notice how the little girl reminded her of the father. The young woman took one step towards her daughter, ready to scoop her into her arms. But all of a sudden she stopped. In the girl's hands were an old photo album.

"I see, you found my old photo album back when I was a teenager. If my guesses are right, then you have a lot of questions?" the woman said, looking intently at her daughter. The little girl nodded her head,

"Hai. I wanted to see how you and auntie Julie looked like when you were younger. Auntie was always telling me of how I was pretty and that I got it from you. She was also telling me stories of when you were a model or when you were with grandmommy and other things. I got curious after those stories that I went up to the attic and looked for your old stuff and then I found this." She finished and showed her mom the photo album that she was holding.

"When I looked in it I saw pictures when you were with grandmom, uncle Touya and granddad. Another with you and auntie Julie, Minako, Fumina and Tomoyo. Then I found pictures that I don't know anything about. There were strange people and I saw many pictures of you and this very kawaii boy!" she then took out a certain picture of her mother when she was wearing her old school uniform. The boy had his arms wrapped around her, as they both smiled into the camera.

"Who was he, mommy? Was he an old friend?"

"Yes, he was sort of an old friend." The woman said nervous as she eyes her daughter.

"But you don't seem to be friends?" the little girl said, making her mom's eyebrows to raise.

"Huh? What makes you think that we're not?"

"Well, you look more like you were in love. It's not like those pictures with you and dad when you were married. These, clearly shows that you were more than just friends."

"That boy used to be my old boyfriend."

"KAWAII!" the little girl squeeled.

"Kawaii? I think you hang out too much with your aunties."

"Nah uh!" The girl shook her head as she stuck out her tongue to her mother.

"Can you tell me something about him?"

"Well, I met him at the same time I met your aunt Tomoyo. We dated, but it never worked out. Things were just rough back on those days."

"I don't want to make you sad, mommy. But I was just wondering if he's my real dad?"

"Your real dad? Did anyone tell you something that is not true?" the woman frowned, when she heard what her daughter just said.

"No, I just had those thoughts of that maybe dad is not my real dad."

"Really? What made you think so?"

"Well, dad have baby blue eyes and grayish hair, while you have green eyes and auburn hair. At first I thought that I only got your features, but I saw that our hair colours were different. My hair is darkbrown and I know that no one in our family have darkbrown hair. It's either black or auburn and from dad's side are only blondes or gray hairs. Even though daddy spends time with me, I just feel like I'm not really his daughter. And when I saw the photos, I couldn't help but notice that the boy there has the same hair colour as me."

"It's only the hair colour, sweetie."

"Yes, but when I saw the picures it was like I felt something. It's like I know him."

"Maybe it's time to tell you the truth. Yukito is not really your dad. But he'll always be your dad, even if we're seperated."

"I know. I love daddy, very much. But if he's not my dad, then who is it? Is it this boy? Is he my real dad?" the girl started to bomb with questions. Her green eyes were twinkling.

"Yes, but he's not here."

"Huh, why not? Doesn't he care about you? Or me? He hated me, right? He doesn't like children?" the little girl started to cry.

"No, it's not that."

"Then why wasn't he here?"

"I… I don't know. Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I'm really sorry." The young woman hugged her daughter, who was crying helpless. She, herself, was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I can't tell you anything about what's going to happen."

**1…1…1**

_"Hello?"_

_"Jules? Is that you?"_

_"Sakura? What is it? Has anything happened? Are you okay? Nadeshiko, is she okay?"_

_"Yes, we're okay. But I need to speak with you."_

_"She knows, doesn't she?"_

_"Ha… Hai! I don't know what to do."_

_"Calm down. I'll tell Seiya to come and pick you both up. Then you and I can talk, while Hikari plays with her." _

_"Okay…"_

**1…1…1**

"I don't know what to do!" the young woman exclaimed as she faced back and forth in the living room. Her emerald eyes were sad and shining with tears that were threatning to fall.

"Saku, please calm down. So what happened?" a woman asked. She was beautiful, with her long midnight blach hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was white and flawless.

"I don't know. I came home from doctor's appointment and I saw her holding my old photo album. Not any kind of album. The one with HIM!"

"And…?"

"She started asking questions. Then she told me that Yukito couldn't have been her biological father because of the hair colour. And I tell you, Julie, this is not a normal seven year old girl. She was analyzing everything and saw the logic behind it all."

"She's quite smart, don't you think?" Julie smiled as she looked at her best friend.

"Yes, she got it from him."

"She reminds you a lot of him, ne?"

Sakura nodded and went to the window. She looked outside and saw her best friend's garden. Julie was a nature lover like herself. Roses, lilies, cornflowers and casablancas were blooming everywhere, and there were waterlilies in the big pond. Not far from the pond was a fountain and around it grew nadeshikos. But what she loved the most in Julie's garden, were the Sakura trees. They were right now blooming, since it was the season. Sakura remembered that Julie always wanted a garden filled with flowers.

"Hai. I see a lot of him in her. When she smiles, when she frowns. She's even stubborn like him. At school she's not only good at those subjects that I used to be, she even ace those subjects that he was good at. And when I start to think of him, I become sad. She never got to know the real dad. He don't even know anything about her. I feel like a terrible mother."

"Sakura, don't! You're not a bad parent. You along with Yukito raised her up. You were there for every parental meeting, every events when she wanted you to see her and when she needed someone for comfort. YOU were always there for her. He, on the other hand, was never there for her. And…" Julie exclaimed, but then got abrupted when Sakura said,

"That's because he never knew anything of me being pregnant! I should have told him, when I had the chance, but…"

"You DID tell him. But did he give a damn shit? NO!" Julie was getting upset and before she knew it, she had raised her voice. Her hand flew imediately and covered her mouth as she mumbled an apology. Sakura just smiled and then said calmly,

"Technically, we told his mother."

"Yes, and she told him. We were there, when she gave us the reassurance. What did we find out? He went and married a slut and ignored the truth of you carrying his CHILD."

"She wants to meet him."

"Huh?"

"She told me that she always wanted to meet him. She even told me that all she wants for her birthday was for him to come."

"That's impossible. How are we going to contact him? We tried contacting him, remember?"

"I know, but there's a reason to why I want her to meet him." Sakura sighed sadly, making Julie frown at her. Sakura ignored it and continued,

"Promise, not to get angry?"

"What?"

"I went to see a doctor a week ago."

"I remember that. You wanted to know why you were tired all the times and why you at some time got a headache or even fainted."

"At first I thought that I was just stressed. Today I found out that I have cancer. A brain tumor."

"Pardon?" Julie snapped her head up.

She stared at her friend with disbeliefs in her eyes. Was she hearing right? Did her Sakura just tell her that she had cancer? She couldn't believe it, nor wanted to. She didn't want to hear that her best friend was going to leave her or her own daughter. Sure her daughter would be taken into good care, but she wanted Sakura to see her daughter grow up into a beautiful woman. What's going to happen to Nadeshiko if Sakura dies? Questions flew across her head as she thought of the consequenses. Sakura saw this and smiled softly,

"I'll still be living, but only in time to see during her eight years. Maybe also see her turn nine. After that, I'll be gone."

"But can't you have a surgery?"

" I've been thinking about it. The doctor said that there can be a 30 percent chance of living. I don't want to question that. What happens if I die on that surgery? That's why I want to find him. I want her to still have a biological parent after I'm gone. I don't want her to hate me then."

"No!"

"What?"

"Don't say, that you are going to die! You promised me."

"Julie…" Sakura whispered. Julie looked at her with tears in her eyes and then said,

"You promised me, ever since we were kids, that we were going to die together at the same time."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Knowing that Julie was stubborn, all she could do was watch as her best friend went out of the room. What could she do? Even if she had that surgery, there was no telling if she would survive. She had always gone to Julie for comfort, but now she didn't know anything. All that she could do was pray and hope for miracle. But those never happened. She didn't even dare to dream of ever surviving, because dreams were only meant to be crushed. And she knew that.

**1**

**1**

**1**

Sakura were in her daughter's room. She was tucking her daughter to bed, when all of a sudden Nadeshiko said,

"Mommy, can't you tell me of how you and that boy met?"

Sakura stared at her daughter. She blinked once, then twice, before frowning.

"Nadeshiko…"

"Please?" Nadeshiko begged as she stared at her mother with puppy eyes and pouting mouth. Sakura supressed a laugh and then sighed in defeat,

"Okay."

"Yay!" Nadeshiko squeeled and clapped her tiny hands.

"It all started when…"

**The past**

A young girl stepped out of her Porsche and walked towards the school gates. The girl was more than 5 ft tall, with long auburn hair. She had a pink hairband on and was wearing a white blouse with a pleated midnight blue skirt that reached above her knees. Around her neck hung a necklace with a starshaped pendant. And in the middle of the pendant was a small gemstone, which resembled an emerald. The girl was wearing a pair of sunglasses, but then took it off revealing a pair of beautiful set of eyes. Her eyes were green, but seemed to be more the same colour as emeralds.

The girl continued to walk silently to the school. Before passing through the gates she stopped and looked at the school, which were standing in front of her. It was a big school with cream white walls. The school looked very modern. The broschures that her father had given to her had said that the school was built around 19th century and yet it looked like one of those modern buildings coming from the 20th century. The school looked calm, but yet cold.

The girl frowned and thought that it was just another school. It wasn't like her old school, where she would be greeted with respect and cheerful 'hi's from other students. No, this was just some random school that her father picked for her. As long as she could remember, she had a beautiful life, until that fateful day…

**Flashbacks**

_"Hey, Sakura!" a girl with long black hair and babyblue eyes, called._

_"Nani?" another girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes turned around to the girl who had earlier called. The girl ran up to her, smiling. Before Sakura knew what happened next, the girl had jumped at her, giving a hug. Sakura was surprised as she stood still, but then she hugged the girl back and gave her a bright smile as they stopped hugging each other._

_"Julie! Hi! I missed you so much! But weren't you suppose to come back next week?" Sakura squeeled._

_"Well, mother called and said that I had to come home. Don't think she liked the idea of me going on a trip with Seiya. You know, how it is at home nowadays ever since I went against mother and fathe's wishesr."_

_"Must be tough for you, huh?" Sakura said as she patted her friend._

_"Yeah. Can you imagine mother? She was even making me feel bad for destroying the 'oh so, one big happy family'. She even dragged Rei into it. Saying that I'm a horrible rolemodel for my sister." Julie said and rolled her eyes. _

_Sakura nodded, remembering Julie's mother as a very strict woman. It wasn't a surprise though. Julie had come from a long line of royalties, plus they were european. And since she was the first born child they had expected a lot from her. She could even remember those times when Julie would run home to her in search for comfort. They were always pressing her, putting a lot of responsibilities on her shoulder. Before even turning eight she changed drastically. Her parents had told her to stop playing around and start growing up and only at that thought made Sakura angry. She didn't hate Julie's parents since Julie always told her that they were good parents even though they were strict. At first she couldn't believe what Julie was saying, but when seeing her parents she knew that they weren't mean._

_"Must be hard for you, baby. So, how was Europe?"_

_"It was fun. Well, wonderful, romantic, intriguing and at the same time dangerous, since Seiya had the tendecy to get into fights. But I don't think I ever regretted the time I had there. I mean I had Seiya and as long as I was with him I felt safe." Julie told as her eyes twinkled. Sakura knew that whenever her friend's eyes twinkled it meant that she really had a great time or when she had something planned for her._

_"I see that you had been having fun with Mr. Bad boy or more likely raging lunatic?" Sakura smirked._

_"Nah, more like, Mr. Romantic. I know, you don't like his attitude but see in my point of view. Would I have fallen in love with Seiya if I hadn't seen his gentle side?"_

"You're right. But I never thought that you'd be falling for a guy like him. Since we were kids you'd always say that you're going to marry the perfect man. Yet, you fell for the opposite one."

_"Well, things change. Besides, I found the rich life boring. I've always listened to what others told me. 'Julie, never marry someone who's not respectable or rich' or 'Julie, you should date him' or 'I forbid you to ever marry someone we don't approve'. It's always the same. But then I met Seiya, someone who was the opposite and I just fell."_

_"Fell? You mean 'litterary' or 'technically'? From what I remember, the first time you saw him you bumped and fell on top of him."_

_"Hey, a guy was chasing me, remember? So I ran and didn't see whom I bumped into and from running very fast, made me step onto him. That made him lost his balance, dragging me with him down."_

_"Yeah, it was really funny to see your reaction and his. But at least you picked a good guy, even though his history. And like you said, 'rich life is boring'. I'd rather have an intriguing life. But I don't know what dad would say. I mean, it's okay for mom. She'd accept it, but dad." Sakura sighed as she looked down at her feet, but then looked up as she heard her best friend fake coughed,_

_"Daddy's little girl."_

_"I heard that!"_

_"You did? Aww, I'm sorry." Julie pouted and started to look at her with puppy eyes._

_"Okay, I'll forgive you. By the way, we have cheerleading pratice tomorrow, but I'll be running a bit late because of the meeting I'm having with the music society. So could you warm them up for me? And I forgot that we got a lot of homeworks. Philosophy, English, French, Math and Chemistry." Sakura said, while counting the numerous of homeworks that their teachers had given them._

_"What? But that's a lot! How am I suppose to do all those stuff?" Julie gasped, not wanting to hear what she just heard. Sakura just smiled as she heard every foul words that slipped from her best friend's mouth. _

_"I'd suggest that you study now."_

_"All right. I have to go anyway. But I'll call you later." Julie sighed as she started to go to her car._

_"I won't be home 'til night. You know, family dinner and all."_

_"Okay, then you call me!" Julie said as she drove off. Sakura smiled and waved off her friend and then turned to the parking lot, where she soon would be picked up by her brother. Sakura stood and waited, but no brother came. Minutes turned to one hour, then hour and a half. _

_"That's odd. Touya-nii-chan, is never this late. I wonder what could've happened…" Sakura spoke to herself as she picked her cell phone and called her brother. _

Ring, ring 

_"Hello?" a tired and sad voice said._

_"Onii-chan, where the hell are you? I've been waiting here for almost two hours!" Sakura angrily said._

_"You mean, you didn't get the message?" her brother asnwered a bit shocked._

_"What message? And where are you?"_

_"Sakura, I'm at the hospital. Something's happened."_

_"NANI! Are you hurt? Are mom and dad okay?"_

_"I'm okay and dad too, but mom…" Touya spoke, but couldn't find any words to end the sentence he was saying._

_"No… what happened?"_

_"………"_

_"No, not mommy. You're kidding right? Say this is all a joke." Sakura already knowing the answer cried, as she fell on her knees. _

**1…1…1**

_"Sakura, my beautiful daughter. Promise me one thing, will you?"_

_"Promise me that you'll always be kind to everyone as you are now? I don't want you to change drastically if something ever happens to me."_

_"I promise." Sakura sniffed as she hugged her mother tight. _

_"Pinky promise?" the woman asked, holding out her small finger._

_"Pinky promise, mommy." Sakura nodded as she wrapped her finger aound her mom's. Nadeshiko smiled faintly at her daughter and blinked away tears that were threatning to fall. _

_"That's my darling girl. Now, give me a beautiful smile. Tears don't suite you." Nadeshiko smiles at her daughter, while wiping off her tears._

**A few hours later**

_The doctor checked the woman who was lying still on her bed. She looked so peacefully when she sleeps, even now on her death. A few strands of hair were framing her pale, but yet beautiful face. The doctor, not finding any signs of hope, turned back to the family and shook his head saying,_

_"I'm sorry Mr Kinomoto, but we lost her." And with that he gave a sad glance at the remaining family and left, closing the door quietly behind him._

_Just then Sakura felt like she was falling into nothingness. She couldn't believe what the doctor had just said. She gave her dad a look, which said "Please tell me that they were lying?" Fujitaka saw his daughter's look, but only nodded his head. Hearing it from the doctors was bad, but from her own dad was worst. Now she knew that her beloved mother would never come back. _

_Sakura started to breathe heavily as if lacking air. She felt blood draining from her body and her heart stop beating. Before she knew it, tears had started to fall down her now paled face. Touya saw this and was about to give her a hug for reasurance of that he'll always be there to protect her, but Sakura took one step backwards. Finally giving in, she fell down on her knees and started to sob, like a little child. _

_"Mommy, why?" Sakura thought._

_"No, this is all a joke. They're all lying!" she thought for herself, but the sight before her brought her back to reality. She took one last strength and stood up, then she ran towards the bed where her mother was lying._

_"Mommy, don't leave me!" Sakura cried as she held onto her mother's hand as if her life depended on it._

**1…1…1**

_"…to say farewell to Kinomoto Nadeshiko…"_

**1…1…1**

_"Dad, you can't seriously mean that we have to leave everything? This is where we belong. Our lives is here. Mine, Touya's and yours…" Sakura gasped, not believing what she just heard. But before she could even finish what she was saying, Fujitaka looked sadly at her and said,_

_"No, Sakura dear. This was our place, not anymore…"_

_"But…? Touya has Toudai and what about me? I have my friends and school here. And you have your job here. So why…"_

_"Yes, I know that. Since your brother goes to the University he can stay, but come home on the weekends and holidays. As for me, I've talked to my collegues and they thought that having me transferred to a smaller city will be good. Since I'll be doing researches and one of the smaller family companies are in need of some management. As for you, you'll be coming to. I see the way you look whenever you go to some place. You miss her a lot. I know and so do I, but you'll never recover if you stay at the very same city that's caused your mother her death. The smaller city isn't that bad. It's very tranquil and good place to live in and to help you get over your mother's death. And the school isn't so bad either. They are one of Japan's best schools and look at the curriculums and activities they have to offer. Of course, if you want, you can visit your friends and them you." Fujitaka once again interrupted. It seems like he had planned this without their consent. _

_"Sakura, please understand why I'm doing this. I've already lost Nadeshiko. I don't want to lose my baby girl because of grief and sorrow."_

_"Okay… I understand father." Sakura said as she gave her father a hug and went out of the room. She had to tell someone and who else would be if it weren't for her three best friends, Serena, Fumina and Julie. She had to break the news off to them and knowing them, they'd be devastated. Their hearts were completely torn when they saw Sakura broke down and cried, but now they would more likely commit suicides if finding out that their best friend was to move away._

**End of Flashbacks**

_"Mother… I miss you so much."_ Sakura thought sadly.

Afraid of letting her guard down, she blinked away her tears. Sakura shrugged the memories off the past events and entered the school grounds. But as soon as she stepped inside, she felt all eyes on her. Sakura ignored them and continued to go inside, looking for the principal's office. She walked through the corridors, wandering. Realizing that it was the third time she walked past the school entry, she sighed and decided to ask a student.

"Ehm… excuse me. Uhh.. hi! Sorry, if I disturbed you but I was wondering if you could tell me the directions to the principal's office?" Sakura said as she smiled, when she saw a student take out books from his locker.

The student seemed to be around 18, with brown hair and piercing amber eyes. As Sakura observed him, she found that the guy was good looking except for the fact that he had a a piercing on the left eye brow and that he was glaring at her. Sakura noticed this and frowned. She then turned around, mumbling,

"Sorry. Maybe I should have asked someone else." Sakura started to walk, but then stopped when she heard the guy talk. Turning around she saw that he was looking at her.

"Just go straight and then turn to the left until you pass the library, then turn right and keep walking." The guy said and walked off, before Sakura even had the chance to thank him.

Sakura stood there for a minute and blinked. Then she turned around and started to go to the direction where the guy had told her to go to.

"Weird guy. I wonder if the students are like that here. If so, then I'll make dad let me go back to my old school or beg Julie, Serena and Fumina to come over here. At least I'll have my friends with me." Sakura thought to herself as she neared the office.

**1…1…1**

"Class, I have an announcement to make." The teacher said, silencing the whole class.

"We have a new student today, please give her a warm welcome." The teacher said, opening the door when hearing a soft knock.

The class were sitting in silence, wondering who the new student could be. The girls were hoping for it to be a cute guy, while the guys were hoping for a cute girl. The teacher smiled as the new student stepped into the classroom.

Sakura could hear gasps as she stepped in. She looked around the room and then smiled, knowing that the guys liked what they were seeing and the girls glaring, she bowed to everyone. She could hear whispers such as _'man, look at those legs'_ or _'not another airhead bimbo'_ or _'wonder where she'll be put'_.

"Well, would you be so kind and tell us anything about you?"

"Hai, Urawa-sensei. Well, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm 18 years old and live with my dad and my brother Touya. But my brother's currently studying at a university. I lived in Tokyo, went to the International Christian High School. You may call me Sakura or Kinomoto, whichever you prefer." Sakura said as she smiled once again. Suddenly questions started to fly at her.

"What do you like to do?"

"Well I do the same stuff as you do."

"You said that your brother was Touya, as in Kinomoto Touya? The famous soccer player? How old is he? Where and what is he studying? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Ahh… I see, that you're interrested in my onii-chan. Yes, that's right. He's 22 years old and he's studying business at Tokyo University. And I don't think that he has a girlfriend." Sakura answered the brunette girl.

By seeing the other girls squeel at the answer of 'not having a girlfriend' she grinned. She had meant to announce that if a Touya-crazed fan asked her. In the back of her head she had a picture of starry-eyed girls running over him and pulling him from each directions as he was screaming 'Sakura, I'll get you for this!' Yup, this was the perfect revenge for all those tricks he pulled on her. She couldn't do anything back, because Touya was always careful with not leaving any trail of evidence that would put him on the spot. And now she had the opportunity to do so, without being blamed. Sakura just grinned even more, when thinking of her fool proof plan. But her head snapped back to reality, when a girl with long raven hair asked,

"So where are you going after high school?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. But I was thinking the same university as my brother or Oxford. Study either business or law." When Sakura said those, whispers started to fly around the classroom.

"Did you hear that? Toudai and Oxford."

"Wow… she must be really smart if she's goaling for those."

"You know, from what I've heard Oxford is a very strict and hard school, but all who graduates there ends up being succesful business men, doctors and politicians."

But the silent atmosphere was broken when a guy yelled,

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not for the moment." Sakura laughed and gave the guy one of her famous smiles as she winked at him.

Seeing the guy blush a deep red, she couldn't help but think of how the guys from Tokyo went crazy just by seeing her smile. The whole class started to laugh and soon she was bombarded with questions that were more about her social life. As if seeing this, the teacher then held up his hand and said,

"Okay, class. Let's not chase away miss Kinomoto. Now Kinomoto-san, find yourself an empty seat and we can begin the class." Sakura nodded and started to walk.

As she went to find a seat, she saw all the guys pointing at a seat near them, until she saw the same guy that she met earlier. The seat in front of him was empty and so she walked and tooked the seat in front of him. The guy saw her sitting down. For a moment they both locked gazes with each other, until he frowned and continued to stare at the window. Sakura smiled and then focussed on the teacher.

**1**

**1**

**1**

"Hey, Sakura."

"Nani?" Sakura turned around, only to see a beautiful girl smiling at her as she neared her. The girl had long wavy, black hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. Somehow the girl reminded Sakura of her mother and couldn't help but not notice how she looked a bit like Nadeshiko.

"Oh… Daidouji-san!"

"Please, call me Tomoyo. Anyway, what do you think about our school so far?"

"Seems to be pretty okay, except for this guy who was sitting behind me. He's so quiet. How come?"

"Li-kun? He's like that."

"He doesn't seem to be that way. "

"Well, all I just have to say is, hanging out with him means trouble. That I can guarantee you."

"Hoe?"

"Never mind, by the way. What do you have now?"

"Oh, I have philosophy. And you?"

"Me too! This is soo great. Maybe you can sit next to me and…"

After their lesson, Sakura was on her way to her locker to put her books away, when Tomoyo ran up to her and asked,

"Hey, Sakura! I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends during lunch?"

"Sure."

Sakura answered and threw her books in the locker, before following Tomoyo to the cafeteria. There in the middle was a table and there sat three girls, whom she assumed to be Tomoyo's friends. The girls were eyeing her and Sakura started to feel nervous, but put a happy face on. They seemed to be nice persons and if she was going to stay there 'til graduation, then she might as well get to know new people. Tomoyo smiled as she started to introduce them to Sakura,

"Girls, meet Kinomoto Sakura. And Sakura these are my three best friends. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko."

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled.

"As you might notice, Sakura is new here."

"Oh, a newbie. Well, it's always nice to welcome new students in our school."

"Yeah, I hope you'll have fun here."

"Thanks minna-san. I hope so too." Sakura smiled as she took a seat beside Tomoyo.

She observed the girls. All three of them were brunettes but with different shades of colour. Chiharu's hair were in two pigtails, while Naoko had her free and she seemed to be the only one in their group that was wearing glasses. Rika looked matured and she had her hair in a french twist. Her eyes seemed to be somewhere between green and gray, which Sakura find weird. But then again, her big brother's best friend had somewhat grayish eyes.

"So what do you think so far?" Rika asked her politely.

"Of your school? Seems to be okay. I haven't noticed anything different, though there is this guy."

"Oh, already found a hottie here. So who is it?"

"Actually I'm not interested. I was just curious because he don't seem to be like other students here. In fact, it's like he doesn't want to be here."

"Really? Who?" Tomoyo asked, smiling like a hyena..

"I think his name was Li Syaoran or something."

"Li!" the girls gasped, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"You know him?"

"Let's just say it's trouble if you hang out with him." Naoko answered and shaking her head in disapproval.

"Hoe?"

"Maybe we should tell you a bit about how the school works." Rika sighed, and started to explain,

"You see, there are rules made by the school that you have to follow like, rule nr 1: Respect the teachers or rule nr 15: If you break the rules you will be punished, either by getting detention for the whole year or worst, expelled."

"I already know those rules. Those were exactly the same in my school."

"Well, there's also the rules of socializing with people. Those are IMPORTANT if you want to live through till graduation." Chiharu continued.

"Nande?"

"If a student starts school here, there are certain rules you must obey."

"Rule nr 1. If you were a popular in your old school, then you're to hang out with the popular ones. And so are those who are famous and rich. But there's a rule that can question rule nr 1 and that is the next rule, rule nr 2. You see we only take in those persons with beauty and intelligence, that's why this school has its reputation for being an elite school…" Rika said, while Naoko interrupted and filled in with,

"Yup, the media only focuses on us elites."

"Ehh…"

"What we mean is, even though you were popular earlier or have a pretty face, you have to be smart. We don't want to be like those other loser groups where their popularity is only built on how pretty you are. We take in those who also have brains." Chiharu continued.

"Yeah, but there's also another rule that can question that rule too, rule nr 3. that means that you have to have a flawless history. Like if you were a gothic or nerd earlier, then you can't join in. And you can't join in if you're a junkie or have anything with a criminal record."

"Quite mean rules if I may say." Sakura mumbled, which made Rika glare at her but only for a short time.

"Anyway, rule nr 4. we always sits in the middle of the cafeteria. Nr 5. if you ever hurt one of the elites you'll get severely punished. The punishment is based on what you did. Nr 6. you'll get notice by the elites if you make a teacher cry or you'll get to step up in the system if you make a teacher quit."

"Then there's nr 7. that everyone has been trying to accomplish. Rule nr 7. is if you make a principal quit you'll get to be one of the elites. But how the principal quits will be judged by us. So if you pay the principal a large amount of money just to get into our group, then you better think again. We're not easily tricked…" Tomoyo filled in, but was soon interrupted by Rika who was giggling,

"Maybe by Yamasaki…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chiharu snapped at Rika, while she on the other hand just nodded and said,

"Well, he got into our group easy."

"For your information, he was already dating me long before he started here. AND the principal quit because he couldn't stand his lies and stories. I think he drove him mad and outta' here."

"Maybe so. Anyway, rule nr 8. it's okay for one of the elites to compete with each other if it involves being the prom queen or king or being the school president or head cheerleader and so."

"Nr 9. if the elites see which group you belong to, then it's to the group you should be in. And the groups here are divided into seven groups; goths, skaters, geeks, wannabes, elites, those whom just want to be ordinary and outcasts." Naoko continued.

"Outcasts?"

"Yup, if you're a junky, criminal or if you insulted and turned down the elites offer or you just want to be a lone wolf, then it's under that cathegory you should be in." the girls nodded their head and Rika went on explaining.

"And rule nr 10. if you break two or more rules, then you better change school."

"But there's a GOLDEN RULE!" Tomoyo exclaimed and the rest of the girls filled in with,

"That is never, ever socialize with the outcasts. If you do, then you'll have to face consequences."

"Okay, so what group should I belong to then?"

"I would say the elites." Chiharu said, but then looked over at Rika as if asking for permission.

"And who am I suppose to go to if I want to be one?"

"You don't go to them, they go to you and test you." Tomoyo smiled, while Naoko grinned and said,

"Which means, you'll be tested now!"

"Nani!"

"You heard us right. Kinomoto-san, please follow us." Rika said and took Sakura's hand and led her away from the cafeteria, with the rest of the girls following after.

**1…1…1**

"Elites! Meet Tomoeda high's new student, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Sakura, this is Hiiragisawa Eriol." Rika gestured to a guy.

Sakura eyed him for a moment and had to admit that he was rather good looking, even if he had glasses on. If he took them off then you would really see that his eyes were deep blue. But what made her more interrested was that he looked like a European or an american. She couldn't tell, but she knew that if her best friends were there, then she would know. After all, two of her best friends were European. Sakura smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Eriol-kun is Tomoyo's boyfriend. He and Tomoyo were the last year's prom queen and king."

"Hiiragisawa comes from England and is a descendant from a long line of royalty. He's also one of Tomoeda's smartest student." Naoko put in. Rika then continued to introduce her to the second guy who was standing and hugging Chiharu. Sakura could tell that they were a couple.

"Takashi Yamasaki is Chiharu's boyfriend. His father is a famous scientist although I'm surprise that he didn't inherit his father's mind."

"Nani?"

"What Rika's trying to say is that I didn't inherit my father's mind, because he had my brain operated. He thought that I one day would overpower him if it turned out that I was more smarter than he. So one day, while my mother was sleeping he sneeked in and…" but Yamasaki never got to finish his last sentence because Chiharu had whacked him on the head.

"Hey, don't you go and scare her off to like you did the last time with others!"

"Anyway, he's also the joker of our group. Besides that, he's very smart, maybe not as smart as Eriol-kun. We thought that if he can trick anyone easy, except for us, than he's smart enough to be with us. And Chiharu. She's the head cheerleader. Although her parents might not be rich or famous like some of us, she's quite popular and intelligent. She's the only one, except for Eriol, who can catch up to Yamasaki's lies." Rika smiled and continued.

"And Naoko, also a cheerleader and chairman for the litterature and poetry club. Her mother is a famous author."

"I, for myself, plans to be an author, but not like mom. I plan to be a horror writer. You know, like Stphen King."

"Hoee?"

"You already know Tomoyo. She's one of the most important elites, since she's the secretary. She holds all the documents and files of everyone and everything here in the school. Her mom, as you may know, is the owner of a toy company. She's even the chairman for the music club." Rika continued and then gestured to herself,

"As for me, I'm the head of the elites. My parents were too, before me. Even my older brother and my fiancé. My job is to test the newcomers if they are worthy of being one of the elites. And as you may know, you're going to be tested. And from what I've seen I think you have a pretty good chance of being one. Now if you allow us, the test will begin."

The group started to move fast towards Sakura. Sakura started to feel uneasy and thought that they were maybe a bunch of lunatics. The group surrounded her and before she knew it, they had started to bomb her with questions.

"Hoeeeee?"

**1…1…1**

"Okay, okay. My name is Sakura Amanda Nadeshiko Kinomoto and I'm 17 years old. Daughter to the famous university professor of Todai, Fujitaka Kinomoto and daughter to the supermodel Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Little sister to Touya Kinomoto, famous soccer player of Japan and student of Todai. I went to the International Christian High School and was the head cheerleader and chairman for the music club. I was also one of the star track runners. Only thing I wasn't was being the school president, since my best friend took that place. And one of the the heirs to the Kinomoto Corp. that is run by my dad. My strongest subjects are history, english, music and P.E. and my weakest is math."

"That seems to be pretty okay."

"Did you say Nadeshiko Kinomoto, as in THE Nadeshiko?" Tomoyo squeeled with twinkling eyes.

"Erm… Hai?"

"Then you must be her daughter, which means you're the model that goes by the name 'Cherry Blossom'?"

"Guilty!"

"This is soo great. Rika-chan, you have to let her in. I mean, she'd be perfect as my model." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Not so fast, Tomoyo. We're not finished. If I let you in, what would you do?"

"Is that even a question?" Sakura retorted, snapping her eyebrows up.

"Actually no, but…"

"Then why do I have to answer it then?"

"Safety."

"Okay, well I don't know. I don't think that I would do anything. If I become one, then I'm one, if not then 'who cares?'"

"That was an odd answer." Chiharu grimaced, while Naoko nodded and said,

"Usually, they would suck up to us as much as they could, but you on the other hand don't care about it."

"I like you." Rika then smiled.

"Huh?"

"You're IN!" the group exclaimed, making Sakura laugh nervous and sweatdrop.

**1…1…1**

After Sakura's encountance with the infamous Elites, she was walking with Tomoyo to the next lesson. Sakura thought it was very odd questions and the group itself seemed weird. Even the rules seemed very stupid. Sure, there would have been some similarities with her old school when it came to hanging out with people. But there were never rules involved that would degrade those students. Here it was different. Still, Sakura couldn't help but think over that test they had given her. And so she asked Tomoyo,

"Those were weird question you gave me, Tomoyo. What were you trying to do? Drive me crazy or something?"

"Partially. The test is on how the newcomers take it. Usually they would be running as hell or come up with lame answers. We were testing if their disciplne can take its toll. Besides, you weren't even tested for real."

"How come I got in?" Sakura raised her brow.

"First appearance. And since Rika saw that I was already comfortable with your presence, she let you in. She trusts me and so the others. And by seeing us already being good friends, they saw you as one."

"Thanks then. Anyway, can you tell me anything about this Li-guy?"

"He's out of our reach, mainly his in the bottom of the system. He's an outcast."

"What?"

"You see, he's a junkie and a monster with a criminal record."

"He doesn't seem that way."

"Well, he is. And to top it all, he insulted the elites and dragged our names in the mud."

"Pardon?"

"He insulted us, when we gave him a proposition. That is to be one."

"But I thought that the Elites didn't want anything with criminals to do?"

"We do, but he was an exception. He has the looks, the brains. He was even the heir to the Li Clan. But he was too dangerous for us. You see, the reason Rika hates outcasts especially him, was because he and her fiancé had a fight. Her fiancé ended up in the hospital and he behind bars, but not for so long."

"I see…" Sakura said quietly.

**1**

**1**

**1**

Sakura started to walk fast to her car, when she got out through the schoolgate. Because of the books she was carrying and other school stuff that they had given her, she had found it hard to balance it all up. The books were in the way of her sight and as she was walking she was praying that she wouldn't bump into anyone. She would then feel slightly embarassed and the person she bumps into would think of her as a clutz.

"I knew, I should've taken my usual bag with me, but nooo… I had to take a purse with me, just to impress the people. Ahh… I'm such an idiot, a real… ahhhh!" Sakura was mumbling loudly to herself that she didn't notice that she was on her way to bump into a person. And before she could finish what she was mumbling about she had stepped onto that person.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled an angry voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… huh?" Sakura quickly bowed in apology, but suddenly stopped when she realized the student she had bumped into.

"Chotto matte!" Sakura cried as she ran to the person she had bumped into.

"What is it now?" the angry student snapped as he turned around.

"Is your name Li Syaoran?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"No, I was just wondering, since…"

"Since the Elites warned you about me? Well, take their warnings. I'm not who you can play with. One wrong step and I'll break it. But since you're just a newbie, I'll let you off the hook. By the way, tell that bitch that if I ever see her or that fucking bastard near, I won't go as far as sending them to the hospital. I'll send them more further as in hell." Syaoran spat as he turned around and walked away.

Sakura stood there for a moment, shocked over what she just heard. Maybe her newly found friends were right, but why did she feel like wanting to know him? It wasn't like she was drawn to outcast since she was a prep in her old school herself. But there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Why was she interrested? He was an outcast. Outcasts and preps don't socialize with each other. One thing was for sure, she wasn't drawn to him. Nah… uh! She wasn't like her best friend back in Tokyo. She didn't like guys that were too rough for her.

Sakura had stayed on the same spot for five minutes before realizing that she had to get home. She had to call her old gang and see if the squad were doing fine. But she also wanted to tell them about her first day and knowing her friends they were going to bomb her with questions about the new city. Sakura shrugged those thoughts away as she started walking.

"Not quite the welcome I want from a guy." Sakura sighed as she continued to her car.

_"Especially if it's from the one I'm starting to like… Like?Whoa there! What in the… Where did that come from? I better get going before otou-san starts to worry."_ Sakura thought as she put on her seatbelt. She drove off with a fast speed, not noticing a guy standing in the shadows. His eyes were a pair of icy cold blue eyes, that could freeze anyone on the spot. A smile formed on his lips as he said to himself,

"Looks like the Cherry Blossom has fallen for Li. Well, I'll make her mine before he can even realize that he wants her as much as she does."

**1**

**1**

**1**

A/N: So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Don't forget to r/r!


End file.
